


Behind the Sets

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (they won three awards so why not have sex), Anal Sex, Award Winners, Celebrations, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Sets

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS TOO TIRED TO WRITE IT LAST NIGHT. WOO HOO FOR WINNING ALL THREE.

“Three AMA awards,” Zayn purrs against Harry’s neck, sucking on the bruise that’s already forming. “You bloody well know what that means.”

“Ngh,” Harry manages to sound sexy.

Currently naked and bound, it’s not like Harry can say or do much. Liam and Niall mumbled something about getting a room opposite end of the hall from Zayn and Harry’s so they won’t hear their sex noises.

“Do you want me to clean your mouth so that you can speak, baby?” Zayn ruts his hard shaft into Harry’s thigh, making the younger lad mewl. “Is that yes?”

“Please, daddy, I deserve to get my mouth fucked by your big cock,” Harry begs, his body going lax. He doesn’t think his wrists are going to be bruised by the bandannas he still keeps. Well, Liam borrows them from him for pocket accessory.

Zayn doesn’t waste any time before shuffling until his leaking tip is positioned at Harry’s awaiting mouth. He thrusts in swiftly, making Harry choke on the familiar girth and taste. Zayn puts a bit of pressure on Harry’s throat, fucking his boyfriend’s mouth since they haven’t got a concert next day. Harry just complies, bobbing his head up and down for better pleasure. Zayn grunts before releasing down Harry’s throat, making Harry giggle.

“So good, aren’t you, baby?” Zayn coos, thumbing at Harry’s throat. “Do you think you can take daddy’s cock now?”

Harry nods, watching Zayn coat himself with lube even though he’s gotten Zayn slippery. He wants to thank the day they decided to forego condoms because being filled with Zayn’s spunk is so _erotic_. Besides they got tested and the results came back clean.

Zayn thrusts in balls-deep, making Harry mewl at the fullness. The pressure against his prostate is too much and he doesn’t care how all his bandmates can probably hear him. Harry keens at the forcible pace Zayn sets, fucking without much set rhythm. He likes it, how Zayn can be rough during sex but be as cuddly as a baby kitten afterwards. He doesn’t need Zayn’s nimble hand around his hard prick for him to release between their bodies; Zayn follows him as he purposely makes himself tighten around his dick.

“I love you, Harry Edward Styles-Malik,” Zayn smiles down at Harry, thumbing at the ring Harry always wears on his ring finger.

“I love you too, Zayn Javadd Malik-Styles.”


End file.
